


Wait for me

by BookFangirlMaryJane



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Oneshot, Sad, Suicidal Klaus Hargreeves, Suicide, but he's not getting one, please don't read if suicide triggers you, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFangirlMaryJane/pseuds/BookFangirlMaryJane
Summary: Ben is gone and Klaus can't take it.--o--TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal Thoughts and Suicide
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> This story is incredibly sad and has no happy ending. It references suicide. Please don't read if you get triggered by this. Please keep yourself safe. If you feel like you might be a danger to yourself, please contact someone to let them know.
> 
> This is just a oneshot I wrote. It made me cry writing it. I debated whether or not I would post it at all but in the end decided to do it.
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters Klaus and Ben don't belong to me. I just borrowed them. And made a horribly sad thing.

His hands are shaking. Nerves? The cold? The drugs? Klaus doesn’t know. He doesn’t care, either. It doesn’t matter, does it?

He carefully puts the pen to his wrist and starts drawing. It’s so pretty. The medium creates red blooms everywhere. Flowers and cats and the number four, the number six, over and over. Red stains his skin, his sleeve, his fingertips. Everything is red. So beautiful. So peaceful.

Now, imagine he isn’t holding a pen. Imagine Klaus, crouched down in a dirty alley, a jagged shard of glass in his hand. Blood all over him. Arm cut open wide by himself. There’s a smile on his face, a dazed smile, a faraway look. Klaus isn’t here anymore.

Klaus has left the building. It’s alright, the building is on fire anyway, best to leave now before he inhales a fuckton of smoke. No, this is fine. He’s leaving, already has one foot in the door, and he can clearly see his brother on the other side.

Ben is staring at him with wide eyes, tearful eyes. Klaus is smiling. “Hello, Benny.”

“Klaus,” the dead boy breathes. “No. No, Klaus, don’t…”

The smile drops a few inches. “Wait for me, Ben. I can’t do this without you. I want to come with you. Let’s go together, please. Benny, wait for me.”

Klaus switches hands and draws the pen over his other arm. Draws the glass over his other arm. Cuts it open. Watches the red ink spread. Watches the blood drip on the floor. Looks up at his brother. “Wait for me, Ben. I’m coming.”

Ever so slowly, his surroundings blur. Everything fades. Everything but Ben. “I’m coming, Ben.” Not even that creepy little God-girl can stop him. Klaus is leaving but he’ll never leave his brother. Never ever, not a chance. Because without Ben, what’s the point in staying?

“Wait for me.”


End file.
